Subponica (S2) Episode 5: The Shark Pony Kingdom
By Terrarian Pony WARNING: Content of this story may include violence, gore, romance, same gender romance, ponies, references to several video games, and possibly PINKIE PIE! If anypony is offended by any of the content listed above, than please turn back now. You have been warned. Previously Next Story: Terrarian Pony presents... Subponica Season 2 Episode 5 The Shark Pony Kingdom ... Emerald, Clover, Zena, and the warper appeared under a blinding light. Or maybe it was just that they'd been in the dark for too long, because their eyes adjusted so they could see the city of pearlescent shininess. Emerald blinked quite a few times before seeing what looked like a sea dragon, breathing on some sort of glass. Shark ponies were panicking, and running around screaming, and hiding underneath things. Emerald's ears flopped to the sides of her head. Emerald:" We're too late." Three shark ponies ran directly towards them. Two of them were wearing armor made feom a material none of them had ever seen before. The third one was Queen Lapis herself. Lapis:" You are just in time. Come! You are expected!" Zena:" And just... who are you?" Lapis:" I am Queen Lapis, but you can refer to me formally as Lapis." Clover:" Yeah, I don't there is time for formalities." Lapis:" Right. Come with me. The counsel wants to see all of you." ... "We can't leave the dome! It's too dangerous!" "Well we can't stay here! We'll be cooked!" "It doesn't matter where we go! We're all done for! Done for I tell you!" The room hadn't stopped bickering, even when Queen Lapis entered the room. Emmy counted eight of them. Lapis:" Please, please! Listen to you all! This is what Vanessa wants!" One of the counsel shark ponies hissed at the queen indignantly. "And what have you done to to prevent disaster? Hmm?" "Shut up! You are talking to our queen!" "What good is she if she isn't a great queen? She ''should be handling this situation!" Queen Lapis looked tired. She also didn't seem to have any control over the situation either. Clover:" I thought you said you were their queen. Are you just going to let them talk about you that way?" Lapis sighed. Lapis:" I will not deny that I am... feeble, when trying gain control over a situation. Charisma and strength are... not my best attributes." Zena:" Then how do you get anypony to listen to you?" Lapis didn't answer that. Emmy felt for the mare, but this was no time for sympathy. Emmy leapt up onto the counsel table, and shouted through their minds. Emerald: ('HEY') That immediately caught the attention of all of them. Emerald:" Listen to all of you. You can't even make a decision on your own! You can't even bother to pay any attention to your queen. Can't you see that the future of your kingdom is at stake? What are you going to do when that thing gets in? Huh? Bicker at it, 'til it dies? That'll work out ''fantastically!" "And what would you do in this situation?" Emerald thought about that a moment. Emerald:" I would remain calm, and try to talk to it." "We're all doomed!" Emerald:" Hey! It's a better plan then what you guys are doing! If you want to stay and burn to death, or leave and be free, go and do that! But if I were one of you, I would do anything I can to protect my people! Is that not what you do? Running and hiding, and doing nothing is not the answer." Emerald hopped off the table. "And who exactly are you?" Emerald:" I am Emerald Sea. And I've conquered dangers more fierce than this. If a filly can travel to the hottest depths of the ocean, and help cure an entire planet of water, surelyone of you should be able to do something about this." One of them pointed a hoof at her. "You ''cured the ocean?" Clover:"She had help of course. But she managed to do some pretty amazing things during the time. She freaking scared away a bunch of warpers by screaming inside their minds! She destroyed a giant death cannon that could kill planets! She endured a prison that was meant to silence everything around her to drive her insane!" Zena:" She kept us all together when we were at our worst. What you see before you is a very bright-minded child. A gifted filly who's determination knows no bounds." Emerald looked back, blushing and smiling at the words of her followers. They were right. She had accomplished a lot. And was because of all these ponies that she had a chance to prove her greatness. The shark pony counsel all gaped at the sound of the filly's accomplishments. They all knew they were telling the truth, but they still seemed as if they couldn't believe it. Emerald:" We can talk to the sea dragon. Give it a chance. It may even save everypony. Nopony has to die today." The counsel all looked at each other. The queen wasn't even sure what to say. She felt ashamed that she couldn't deal with this on her own. But she could. Lapis:" I will talk to it." The counsel all glared at her. "You can't even begin a conversation, let alone control one." "Yeah, what are you even going to say to that thing?" Lapis:" I know I am not the most efficient leader. I learned that a long time ago. But we are in a crisis, and I must be the one to help those who can't help themselves." Emerald:" And she won't be alone. I'm going, too." Lapis looked astonished. Lapis:" You... you shouldn't. This isn't your problem." Emerald glared at her. Emerald:" It became my problem when you contacted me." Lapis wasn't sure how to counter that. Instead she nodded. Lapis:" Very well. I know how we can get close enough to get it's attention without getting burned to death." ... It had been only an hour since the peace was brought once again to the two tribes, and there had already a few outbursts. Not everyone was happy with the peace. A few individuals from the slime pony tribe understandably wanted retribution for all the pain the scorponies caused. Flower:" Oh, how will we ever be able to fix this?" Sapphire:" We have to distract them from their violent impulses, somehow." Ruby:" But how are we going to do that?" Suddenly, something very big, very colorful, and very crazy-looking rolled into the slime pony village. Simon and Jason were pushing a cannon. Simon:" A distraction, you say? I think I may have just the thing." Sapphire and Ruby's eyes widened. Sapphire:" S-simon? What the hay are you doing?" Simon:" PARTY TIME!" He pushed the button on the cannon, and a bunch of confetti came out of it. Seeing all the colorful pieces of paper, everyone seemed to forget what they were fighting about. In moments, there were slime ponies and scorponies laughing and running through the confetti together like foals. Flower:" How did you know?" Simon shrugged. Simon:" Everypony likes parties. Something I learned from an old friend." Ruby:" Well, I am genuinely impressed, Simon. Maybe you aren't always the grumpy pony we say you are." Simon:" By the way... you didn't look at the data I give you back in Equestria, did you?" Sapphire:" I'll read it all when we get back to the base. Did you get all your equipment set up?" Simon grinned. Simon:" Yup! I also fabricated us a new cyclops!" ... Emerald and Lapis were at the top of the dome in minutes. They used small platforms to scale down to where the sea dragon was trying to smash the glass dome. It was almost through. There were large cracks in the reinforced glass, but it was still barely holding. The dragon noticed them, and was about to breath fire on them until Lapis stopped him. Lapis: (ENOUGH! We wish to speak with you! Face to face!) The sea dragon regarded them for a moment, then leapt into the water. Emerald and Lapis looked at each other. Emerald nodded, and they both dove off of the platform they were standing on. The water was so cold, so clean, so fresh... Emerald couldn't help but breathe it in deeply. Below them, they saw the dragon swimming in circles, looking for a comfortable spot to sit on. It sat exactly the way the sea emperor sat in her containment space. Emerald and Lapis swam down towards the large leviathan creature, and to their surprise, it began to speak clearly in a male voice. Sea dragon:" '''So... you wish to speak with me!? You are either foolish, or you are here to return what was stolen from me!"' Lapis:" Stolen? We did not steal from anyone." Sea dragon:" Do not attempt to fool me again, dome dwellers! If you do not return my egg, I will burn every one of your houses down, and hunt any of you whom survive my fire!" Emerald:" Is that why you've burned down two of the domes? Your egg was stolen?" Lapis:" I am sorry... but we do not have it. We didn't steal your egg. You have it all wrong." Sea dragon:" LIES!! I saw your kind swim into my den! I welcomed them inside my home, and they took what was rightfully mine!" Emerald saw flashes of what had happened. She saw Vanessa manipulating the sea dragon. Emerald:" WAIT! If you allow me to explain everything, perhaps we can come to a compromise!" Sea dragon:" Oh?" Emerald:" On my way here, I was taken prisoner by a shark pony named Vanessa! She was cruel, and insane." Lapis:" I should have known she would have something to do with this." Emerald:" Wait... you know her?" Lapis:" She's... she's my daughter." Emerald gave her an angry glare. Emerald:" So I was kidnapped and tortured by your daughter!? Why?" Lapis:" Vanessa knew that the water was clean. She wanted to tell everyone, but I didn't let her. I threatened to have her arrested, but she escaped, along with a few of her followers." Lapis looked towards the dragon. Lapis:" She must be the one who has your egg." The sea dragon growled. Sea dragon:" So! It seems that we are at an impasse here. You do not want you home being burned down, and I want my egg back. I hope you understand where I am going with this." Emerald:" You... want us to retrieve it for you? And in return... you don't hurt our people." The sea dragon grinned. Sea dragon:" Your a smart one. What is your name?" Emerald:" E-emerald Sea. What's yours?" the sea dragon regarded her for a moment, then answered. Sea dragon:" You can call me Dryden. Menacing, isn't it?" Emerald:" Well, mister Dryden... we promise to get your egg back, if you promise not to burn down anymore domes, or kill anymore shark ponies." Dryden:" Is that all? Fine. But if you fail, there will be fire... and lots of it. You can find me in the dragon hole when you find it." Emerald:" Where is that at?" Dryden pointed a claw in the direction of the first burned dome. It was underneath that. Emerald grimaced, thinking of all the shark ponies that had been lost there. It had to be hundreds. Dryden began to swim away, and now there was an entirely new problem. One that Emerald had feared worse than the sea dragon. They had to find Vanessa, and figure out where she put the egg. Emerald remembered the stolen sea dragon egg at the main containment facility on the other side of the planet. It would be easy recognize. Finding it, though... Emerald had an idea of how to do that. But first, she needed some answers. Emerald:" Alright. No more cryptic goble dee gook! I want to know, why did Vanessa leave the dome, just to tick off a dragon?" Lapis:" She wanted to get back at me for keeping her in the dome so long. She had always hated it in there." Emerald:" Yeah, I got that. Who wouldn't?" Lapis:" If I recall your memories correctly, your adoptive parents did the same thing." Emerald:" Quit looking into my head!" Emerald was starting to get a feel of what the others felt like everytime they knew she was reading their minds. But this was different. She didn't know how to control it. Now she does. But... but she still fealt the urge to do it. And she knew it was useful... Emerald: (Great. I'm a hypocrite now, aren't I?) "That was different. The water was still infected." Lapis:" You're right. It is different. It's different because I am queen, and my people depend on me. It's different because I know the water is dangerous, with or without the infection." Emerald:" And living in domes makes you less vulnerable? If anything, it makes you more of a target! Especially when your dome is specifically reinforced to keep dangers like that out!" Lapis:" There really is no need for shouting. There are creatures in the water that want to harm us. At least in the domes, we can be safer." Emerald grunted in anger. Why couldn't the queen see that she was right? It was only logical that living in the domes puts everpony clustered together in one place, which only encourages an attack from some kind of sea creature. It's basically shouting to the whole world "Look at me! You can't get me in here! Feel free to try anyways, though!" Emerald:" Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Lapis:" How was I supposed to know that Vanessa had planned to capture you?" Emerald:" Well you could have said something! It's not freaking rocket science! The fact that she is your daughter, and you didn't say anything, makes me feel like I can't trust you!" Lapis:" Well, now you know." Emerald:" Why did you leave suddenly the first time you contacted me?" Lapis:" I needed to see if you could be trusted." Emerald:" You're a mind reader. And at a level that I can't even comprehend. Why do you need to check if I can be trusted?" Lapis:" Not even memories can be trusted. They can be altered, weather it is on purpose or not." Emerald:" Just... help me make sense of this. Why can't you just be straight forward about everything?" Lapis:" I thought I was being very straight forward. I taught you how to block out thoughts, didn't I?" Emerald:" That's not the point! Everything I've asked you about, you were so cryptic, and half the time you would either answer my questions with another question, or you would try and change the subject." Lapis:" Because you remind me too much of my Vanessa. Ambitious, and hasty." Emerald:" I never tried to lock telepaths in an anti-telepath chamber!" Lapis' eyes widened. Lapis:" She did... and you... you survived?" Emerald:" Of course I survived. Why wouldn't I?" Lapis gave her a grim look. Lapis:" Long before the outbreak, our kind used to use those chambers to torture the minds of other shark pony tribes until they eventually died of silence. That is why we do not use those types of chambers anymore." Emerald:" WHAT!?" Lapis:" Emmy... we shark ponies constantly 'must '''read minds or else we will die. It's literally required for our brains to function." Emerald:" But Vanessa said she locked herself in there for three months!" Lapis:" Vanessa was... enhanced." Emerald:" Why do I ''not like where this is going?" Lapis:" She has a cybernetic implant that allows her brain to endure silence far beyond any other telepath's. I know this because I approved of the project myself. I wanted to make sure she would never die of silence. She was my daughter." Emerald:" And she's stirring violent ocean creatures just to take vengeance on you! Which I think is stupid, because she could just ignore you completely!" Lapis:" She's insane. That's why she and her gang are doing it. Insanity drive others to do things just because. There doesn't have to be a particular reason." Emerald:" Well, I think I know how to find her, but we're going to need some help. Are there any scientists in your palace?" Lapis:" Of course. Pearl is both a technological scientist, and a doctor." ... Fletcher was circling clawed hoof in the water, causing ripples in his reflection. He sighed, thinking about Mist. Just then, the slime pony walked right up to him. She was wearing a solid form of herself, which was hard to keep up, but the form was holding well enough. A green mare, with a red, curly mane. This is the form she usually used around Fletcher. Mist:" H-hey." The scorpony turned around, startled. Fletcher:" GAH! Don't do that! I almost stung you!" Mist rolled her eyes. Mist:" You couldn't if you wanted to." Fletcher glowered at her. Fletcher:" But if I could, you would have gotten hurt." Mist:" Fletcher, let's not do this. Please? I really want to talk to you about... about something I think you should know." Fletcher:" Well, what's wrong? It's my potions, isn't it? I know they make you feel unsafe around me, even if you won't admit it." Mist:" Nothing is wrong, Fletcher. And yes, your potions are dangerous... but I understand now. You were only protecting the ones you love. I came to talk to you about something different." Fletcher:" What's that?" Mist felt warm suddenly. Like a volcano was going erupt inside of her. She held a solid hoof to her chest, blushing profusely. Mist walked up next to him, looking out towards the sea, and the sunset, then turned to him. She smiled at the scorpony stallion, who looked at her with a confused expression on his face. He also looked a little frightened. Fletcher:" Mist... this is making me a little uncomfortable. What's going on?" Mist:" Fletcher, I... I love you." Fletcher's eyes went wide, and his brain was trying to comprehend what she had just said. She took a step closer, and he took a step back. Mist blinked, and took a step back as well. Mist:" Do... do you not feel the same?" Fletcher recovered finally, then took a deep breath. Fletcher:" Mist... I... don't like you that way. I prefer to be best friends." And just like that, Mist's fragile solid form broke, along with her heart, turning her into a puddle of black on the ground. Fletcher had never seen her that color before. He realized that he may be in big trouble. Mist:" B-but... Fletcher, we saved our tribes together. We've been friends for like... ever." Fletcher:" And we can still be friends. We just can't be... what you want us to be." Mist:" But you always told me how pretty I am... does that not imply that you love me?" Fletcher:" That was a friendly compliment, Mist. I didn't mean it in a romantic sense." Tears formed in Mist's eyes. Mist:" But you always stuck so close to me... I could feel your warmth! Your heart beating as I slept beside you!" Fletcher:" Mist... please, we can still be friends. Isn't that enough?" Mist's slime turned a dark, bloody crimson. Mist:" NO! You and I are supposed to be happy together!" Mist stepped towards him, knocking him on his back. He looked scared now. Mist:" I wanted you to like me!" Fletcher:" I-I do like you. J-just not like that! Mist, please... please, don't be like this!" Mist:" It's because I'm a slime! Isn't it! What smooth-figured equine would EVER want anything to do with a squishy, hideous thing like me!?" Fletcher:" Mist, you're a good mare, I know you are. But aren't meant to be! You can't force love to blossom just because you want it to!" Mist's slime was black again. She couldn't understand why he did not love her the way she loved him. She was a crying mess of fury. Mist:" Fine! I don't need you, anyways!" Fletcher:" Mist, that's not what-" Mist:" I get it! You hate me! Well that's fine! I don't care!" Fletcher hugged her close. She stopped babbling, and instantly felt bad about what she had said. Fletcher:" Mist, you don't need me to make you happy anymore. That's what your mother for. She's trying for you. And I never I said I hated you. Though, I am a little disappointed that you would let your emotions get the better of you like this. That's not the Mist that I knew. I still want to be your friend." Mist sniffed roughly. Mist:" I'm sorry... I just thought it was meant to be. I want you, Fletcher... but of you don't want me, I shouldn't force you." Fletcher:" Just remember what we were fighting for, Mist. Don't let yourself go just because I said no. There is someone out there for you. You just have to find them." TO BE CONTINUED...Category:Content (Terrarian Pony) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfiction (Fanon) Category:Genre (Crossover) Category:Fanfiction (Series)